The long term objective of this proposal is to improve the quality of life and survival of patients with HIV-related malignancies through the development of innovative, pathogenesis driven therapeutic strategies and to gain insights into the biology of these tumors. To accomplish this aim, our immediate goal is to become a clinical trials member of the AIDS-Related Malignancies Consortium (RFA Consortium). This proposal presents a Consortium of four institutions and their affiliates, applying as a single clinical trials member. The four institutions which compose our Consortium, Northwestern University, Washington University, Johns Hopkins Oncology Center and Rush Medical College/Illinois Masonic Hospital, each have clinical or basic science expertise which will contribute to the mission of the RFA Consortium. As a clinical trials member of the AIDS-Related Malignancies Consortium, we will conduct our activities within the organizational structure established by the Consortium. We will participate fully in the planning and conduct of Consortium clinical trials and research activities. We will cooperate fully with the Consortium to ensure efficient communication, high standards of compliance with federally mandated regulatory requirements, patient registration, oversight of publications, evaluation of tumor response, as well as coordination of biostatistics and data collection. Participation in the RFA Consortium clinical trials will be our highest priority and will serve as the primary venue for Phase I and ll clinical trials for all patients with AIDS-related malignancies evaluated at our hospitals.